Le Nouveau Commencement De L'amour
by Alexis McLean
Summary: French for Love's New Beginning. Rated for safety and possibly later chapters. Hr/D later. The prefects have to share a common room and a new event is happening at Hogwarts. Come see...


Chapter one: A Surprise Reunion  
  
By: Alexis McLean  
  
*Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
As I woke up the morning of the first, I regrettedly opened my eyes, for the morning sun had poured into them through the open window. Rubbing away my sleepiness, I got out of bed and dressed. Lugging my trunk behind me, I went downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. A short, thin woman was hovering over the stove, no doubt making a delicious breakfast for the rest of her family. She smiled a warm, kind smile a she turned around and saw me.  
  
"Morning mum," I said and sat down next to my father at the kitchen table. He was reading the Daily Prophet that I had gotten this morning. I looked to see if I got any other letters. I got one, but it was only from the library, telling me I had an overdue book. I set it aside as my mom set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me. I ate rather quickly, anxious to be going back to Hogwarts. Then I went and finished getting ready, making absolute sure that we wouldn't be late.again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
By ten o' clock that morning you would be likely to find me and my parents backing out of the driveway, heading to King's Cross Station. We arrived about half an hour later, due to the bad traffic. I shut the car door behind me as I stepped a foot out of our old station wagon and onto the parking lot of the train station. Once my dad grabbed my trunk, I picked up my duffle bag and headed toward the correct platform. I stopped in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten and looked around for my dad. He had found a trolley for my things and was now wheeling it over.  
  
"Don't be late now, ok honey," he said once he had reached us. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the brick wall. After saying good- bye to my mother, I casually walked toward the barrier and leaned into it. Soon after, King's Cross Station had disappeared and I was standing in front of the scarlet train that would be taking me to my second home.  
  
I looked around for my friends, but didn't see them.  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind me. Spinning around, I saw Harry standing there, Ron close behind.  
  
"Nope, I'm looking for my friends," I said casually, a small smile spreading across my face. They both returned it. "Come on, let's get a seat, before they're all full-"  
  
"Umm. aren't you forgetting something Hermione?" Ron interrupted me. "You're supposed to sit up at the front of the train with the rest of the prefects." I smiled, suddenly remembering. I had gotten the letter telling me I had been chosen to be prefect earlier that summer. I dug in my duffle bag for a couple of minutes and found what I was looking for. I took out the small golden badge and pinned it to my shirt.  
  
"Thanks, I had forgotten," I said, beaming down at the badge. They rolled their eyes at me. "Will you guys help me get my trunk up to the front then?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer before grabbing my duffle bag, rudely leaving them there to carry my trunk.  
  
Once I got to the front compartment, I wrinkled my nose as I saw who was sitting in it. Malfoy. I walked in anyways, setting my bag down on the seat next to him. He briefly looked up from the book he was reading to look at me. I saw a glint of hatred flash in his eyes before he returned to his book. He obviously wasn't as surprised to see me there as I was to see him. Just then, Harry and Ron came in, carrying my trunk.  
  
They had a hard time getting through the door, as they were not only carrying my trunk, but both of theirs as well. They practically threw my trunk onto the seat next to my bag, causing a large clatter. The commotion had caused Malfoy to once again, avert his eyes from his book. He fixed his usual sneer upon his face as he glanced up at Harry and Ron.  
  
"She's even got you carrying her things for her? How whipped has she got you two?" he grinned at the look of rage on their faces. Then, odd enough, he returned to his book. I looked to see the name of the book he was reading. It had to be a pretty good book if he was passing up a fight with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Most Potent Potions?" I read aloud, earning questioning glances from everyone in the large compartment. "Interesting choice," I finished quietly.  
  
"Like you would know anything about it Granger," he retorted. "There are potions in here that would make your hair curl," he finished, sounding morbid and deadly. I chose not to reply and took my seat across from him, just as the Hufflepuff prefect came in: Justin Flinch-Fletchly.  
  
He took a glance at the people in the compartment and must have decided he'd rather sit next to me then Malfoy, because he headed over to my side. When we heard the whistle blow, Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and said their good-byes. They made their way down the train, and left me there with the others. 


End file.
